the_lost_soldiersfandomcom-20200213-history
Trionia
The Kingdom of Trionia was formed 4000 years before The Lost Soldiers by the king Trion. The kingdom is currently the largest known country and spans more than three continents. Due to its large size, the kingdom holds many very different races and cultures, and combined with the current kings condition and ruling the country's regions are rebelling against the king in search of independence. Trionias current king King Claudion has drained the country of its former wealth and power in search of more for himself, and many of the kingdom's regions are currently starving. Regions of Trionia The kingdom of Trionia is comprised of a series of regions Solsta The main region of Trionia, home to the capital and the majority of the population. A very diverse and multi-cultured area Solsta benifits greatly from its mild climate and large fairly flat grasslands. Dotted with cities and towns the region is also the richest, earning a lot from the trade of the kingdom and the huge amount of farmland. However, during the last few years, due to drought and heightened taxes many people are starving. Ghoragdush A large and barren desert to west of the Durch Mountains. Mainly inhabited by nomadic tribes of orcs and humans, the desert is almost always home to small disputes between the tribes over the access to the few and far between oases. The wastelands are also home to a number of dangerous creatures ranging from hyenas to the rarely seen giant monstrous Tarrasque. A long the coasts of the desert lies numerous outpost and cities created by Trionia. To the South lies The Forest of Abnoba. Yumori The large grass steppe home to the people of the same name. Few visitors come to this region, however the expertly craftsmanship of the Yumori is well know throughout the known world. Only a few farmers have settled in these lands, and only near the Trionian garrisons. To the north lies Uthana and in the western mountain range is mainly inhabited by tribes of goliaths. Furax Highlands The small mountain range north of Ghoragdush, home to the mysterious Aarakocra. The Aarakocra has been paid well in exchange of being messengers of the kingdom. They are not all that interested in the current affairs, as a long as they get paid, and are therefore one of the more stable regions. Urd Barrows On the south-eastern peninsula of Yumori lies the Urd Barrows. A strange and magical place inhabited by none, except the ghost and spirits of a long forgotten culture. Baltair Across the Baltair Bay from Urd Barrows, and south-west of Yumori lies the peaceful and lush peninsular of Baltair, home of the halflings. Due to the peaceful nature of the halflings no Trionian settlements and garrisons are located in this region. The halflings trade with their large supply of crops in exchange for common goods from the rest of the kingdom. Between Baltair and the Furax Highlands lies a large island group. It is govered directly by the Honorable West Trionian Trading Company and is the main producer of spices and sugar in the Trionia. Balkarp North-east of Yumori lies the islands known as Balkarp. Very few have settled in this harsh environment. Temperatures below freezing, blizzards and never-stopping wind means that only few plants and animals can live on these islands. The people here live of whaling and selling the meat and oil to the neighboring regions. The largest city is Osfjoll. Island of Sulie South of the Balkarp islands, it is the largest island of Trionia. Mainly inhabited by high elves and home to the College of Angol and The Honorable West Trionian Trading Company. Tora East of the Balkarp islands lies Tora. A region with variable relief and climate, it is perhaps the most diverse with vegitation ranging from forests and grasslands in the south to tundra in the north and mountains to the east. Many small towns are spread across Tora with a few cities in between. Dwarven underground cities and Orcish settlements are common throughout the mountains of the country. History The Great War Trionia was created at the end of The Great War A Time of Peace For the next millennia, the kingdom and its inhabitants lived in peace with only a few minor conflicts. King Trion was succeed with a strong line of kings and the perils of the past was forgotten. The Great Rebellion In the last few years, the Trionian population has grown more and more apart and old differences and conflicts gradually reappeared in synchronization with the current mad king's regime and lust for power. Only a few regions of the kingdom has gone without riots and rebellions. In a last effort, the king has recruited every war-ready person and sent them to the outer regions in an attempt to regain control.